Life in the TARDIS Coffee Shop
by Hannah HasSpareTime
Summary: This AU goes through the various (reboot) Doctors and companions as workers at the Tastiness and Relative Delectabilities in Sweetness Coffee Shop. Only rated K to be safe.


One cold London day, Rose Tyler was sitting in a crowded TARDIS (Tastiness And Relative Delectabilities In Sweetness) coffee shop. She was on her way to her job at the department store downtown. It had been a rather boring year, nothing much had changed. There had been her break-up with Mickey, but that was months ago. She'd found him too clingy.

_Maybe I'll meet a chap like in one of Mum's novels._ she thought.

"Rose Tyler?" called the man from behind the counter.

She stood up and went to grab her coffee. The man holding the cup was grinning ear to ear (both of which were rather large). "Here you go, Rose."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the cup. "Is that leather jacket a part of the uniform?"

He laughed,"No, but the big ears are." He wiggled them.

She laughed. "I suppose i could live with that."

"Oi!" yelled someone. Rose turned around, it was Mickey. "Quit flirting and let the man do his job."

She smiled, "Speaking of jobs- find one?"

Mickey looked sheepish. "Not yet."

Rose and the barista laughed."I'm the Doctor, by the way," he said. "Say- I like you, Rose Tyler. Would you like a job?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"I pay £12.62 an hour."

That was double her current salary (AKA minimum wage). "When can I start?"

Rose quit her job when she went to work that morning. She started her new job that afternoon. Actually, she showed up early, at about 3 o'clock. "Ready for orientation!"

"Nice shirt," the Doctor said.

She looked down at her shirt with a giant Union Jack on it. "I'm just taking it for a spin."

He smiled and patted the counter. "Come on back!"

When the Doctor smiled, she couldn't help but laugh. Rose walked behind the counter. "Okay, show me the ropes."

He showed her the machines and how to work them. The way he talked about them, you'd think they were his family. When he tried to demonstrate and the machine broke, he simply pulled out a screwdriver and fixed it.

"Do you always carry that around with you?"

"Yep. That's why they call me 'the Doctor'. I fix everything. Didn't start with me actually. Every manager since some old guy named William back in the sixties has been called that. It's tradition."

"Interesting," she said, not sounding quite interested.

"Hey! I love tradition. It's like a little bit of the past in the present."

"Well when you put it like that-" Rose was cut off by somebody's entrance (which was rather dramatic, the old-military styled long coat had that effect)

"There's your first customer," said the Doctor. He turned to the customer and waved. "Hello!"

"What do you gotta do to get a coffee around here?" The man leaned against the bar like he was ordering something a bit stronger than coffee.

"Just ask Rose." The Doctor gestured to his new companion.

"Ah, Rose. So get me a large coffee, put a little cream on it, and make it frothy."

"Coming right up." She popped a cup into her hand. "And who is this for?"

"The name is Jack Harkness. Captain."

"Coming right up then, Captain."

Another woman walked in. She was beautiful, for her age, blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit heavy on the make-up though.

"One caramel frappe please. For Cassandra. Make it snappy." She snapped in Rose's face for emphasis.

"Well then," said Rose. "One caramel frappe, snappy," she called to the Doctor.

"On it!" He turned around and she tossed him a cup. _I think I'm really going to like this place._ Rose thought.

Long after Cassandra had left, Jack Harkness still sat in the cafe with his coffee. Rose was wiping down the table next to him, and they were talking. Somehow, the subject turned to dancing.

"Does your friend know how?" Jack pointed at the Doctor.

"Nope," replied the Doctor.

Jack stood up and took Rose's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Rose laughed,"Of course."

They whirled through the empty cafe as the Doctor looked on. He had turned up the music that was constantly softly playing through some of the shops speakers. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Then went the little ting-a-ling of the entry bell and the dancing stopped.

It was a businessman, in suit and tie. His head was balding, near complete, and he appeared to be in a rush. The Doctor went behind the counter, "What can I get you, Pete?"

Rose whirled around, "Dad?"

The man looked at her "Afraid not. I don't have any children."

"Sorry, it's just that... you look like my dad, even the same name. He left us ages ago though... Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Pete here is a regular," said the Doctor. "The usual I take it?"

He sighed,"Yup."

The Doctor went back to making coffee. Jack turned to Rose. "Your father left you?"

"Yeah."

"His loss."

The second Pete left the shop, the dancing resumed. The Doctor turned up the stereo that played music through the store. Jack would sing along, and rather badly, which only caused them to laugh more. Sometime later, the song "Counting Stars" came on. "Oh I love this song!" said the Doctor. He started to dance out from behind the counter.

_Lately I've been I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. _

_But baby I've been I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars._

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," said Rose.

"I guess I can." He grinned and pulled Rose close, dancing with her.

_Yeah we'll be counting... Stars._

When the instrumental hit, the Doctor twirled her, then broke away. He started dancing like a total dork, and then sang along.

"I see this life, like a swinging vine swing my heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find. OH but I'm not that old. Young but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told. I-i-i-i-i-"

Rose couldn't take it anymore, that note made her burst into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" the Doctor asked.

"You're tone deaf," said Jack.

In a rather childish manner, the Doctor crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Jack. "You're just jealous."

"Yes, I'm in awe of your skill," said Jack sarcastically. He looked at the clock. It was five. "Well look, it's been fun but I've got to go, see you some other time."

Jack left. Three other people came in, followed by a group of five.

"Rose, it looks like we're about to get busy," said the Doctor. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do it," said Rose, already holding a cup.


End file.
